


Take a Risk

by Charulein



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Longing? Check., Non-Explicit Sex, Yearning? Check.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:28:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23549908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charulein/pseuds/Charulein
Summary: Of course it was a risk. Loving someone like Katarina was a risk every step of the way.
Relationships: Katarina Du Couteau/Luxanna "Lux" Crownguard
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70





	Take a Risk

Of course it was a risk.

Loving someone like Katarina was a risk every step of the way. 

Kissing the enemy? Sharing her bed with a Noxian? Falling in love with a Du Couteau? All things for which her head could roll - but so it could for the other secrets she harboured deep within.

And those did not make her feel as alive as Katarina’s touch, her laugh, her _everything_ did. Every worry, every fear of getting caught was worth it, worth the sleepless nights craving the warmth of someone who understood, who’d gladly brave the same risks as Lux.

All for a rare night of bliss and the reprieve from duties unspoken. It was easy to get lost in soft lips and even softer moans, drown out the world in hushed whispers and a tangle of legs. She’d relish the tremble of Katarina’s thighs, the way she held on tighter the closer Lux coaxed her toward sweet release. How her voice would break just a little before she went still in Lux’ arms, pleasure rolling over her first in crashing waves, then in gentle ripples until taut muscles finally relaxed.

And when rough hands reached out for her she knew it’d be alright, she knew she’d be safe. Baring it all, both body and heart, Lux came undone; under Katarina’s tender gaze, under nimble fingers as they took her over the edge - too soon, too fast. Gently she’d guide her back from the heights of ecstasy, gently she’d draw out all of her little sighs and ‘ _I love you’_ s drinking them in and adding her own.

Never did she say them out loud, these three little words, but Lux heard them when Katarina pulled her closer, felt them as she rested her head against her chest, the rhythmic _ba-dum ba-dum ba-dum_ lulling her to sleep. It was a promise of safety, this embrace, this warmth, a promise of rest under watchful eyes.

Until the sun’s first rays announced the new day, they’d hold onto each other, both unwilling to let the other go. _Just one more minute, just one more touch - just one more honest kiss_. It was the only light Lux was sad to feel upon her bare skin; with it came the uncertainty of goodbye, the pain of separation. Oh, how gladly she’d go along, yet duty and name bound her to Demacia’s cold walls, just like Katarina had to heed the call of Noxus.

And maybe, just maybe, one day Katarina would tire of her quips, her lips in the most secret of places, those quiet declarations of love; maybe one morning Lux wouldn’t wake to fluttering green eyes and ruffled red locks but to the red of her own blood - if she woke at all.

Loving someone like Katarina was a risk every step of the way.

And yet... Wasn’t love a risk worth taking?

**Author's Note:**

> This was so fun to write. Like. Goddamn. I'm so proud of it!!!<3 
> 
> Thank you for reading, kudos and comments, they're all extremely appreciated<3
> 
> (Slightly inspired by the song 'Risk' by Trafton, please give it a listen if you can!)
> 
> Edit: Fixed a typo!


End file.
